Olhando Para A Lua
by ThaMyRis
Summary: Novas cartas, desta vez cruéis e assustadoras, vêm incomodar Sakura, mas desta vez, nem mesmo Clow sabe de onde elas vêem... Posteriormente, uma aluna nova deixa Yukito, e Yue, um tanto confuso


Olá!!!!! Novos personagens... novos problemas...ai, to falando demais... só lendo mesmo.

**Uma brilhante Lua Crescente**

**Estão, como sempre, Sakura, Touya e Yukito se dirigindo às suas respectivas escolas, é o 1odia de aula . Sakura está na 6a série, Touya e seu melhor amigo estão fazendo um curso na escola Seijo (a escola agora oferecia alguns cursos profissionalizantes, preparatórios para a faculdade). Passam pelo mesmo caminho de sempre, Sakura de patins, Touya e Yukito de bicicleta. Touya fala sem parar, contando à Yukito o desastre que foi o seu passeio com Sakura. Eles encontraram Mizuki e...  
Sakura derrubou suco na professora! HÁ! E ainda quase caiu! A lanchonete inteira viu e deu risada! É, Yuki, uma monstrenga ataca das mais diversas formas... UHAUAHUahuahuahUahUahUauahu. - diz Touya, dando uma bela gargalhada.  
Touya! Eu não sou monstrenga! E muito menos ataquei a professora Mizuki... Foi apenas um acidente! Já disse! - Sakura fica furiosa e Yukito sorri para ela, dizendo à Touya:  
É melhor você parar com isso, Sakura está mesmo ficando irritada...  
Eu lá tenho medo dessa monstrenga? - diz Touya, fazendo um cafuné na irmã.  
Touya!!! Sorte sua que já cheguei à escola, pois senão vc iria ver! - diz Sakura, furiosa, enquanto freia os patins.  
Tchau Sakura! - Yukito joga uma bala para ela (novidade, não?)  
Tchau Yukito! - ela diz, sorrindo - Tchau Touya!  
Tchau monstrenga! Vê se não vai mais atacar nenhuma professora, hein!- Touya provoca.  
Ai! Ai! Ai! Touya! Você me paga! - Sakura diz isso, vermelha de raiva, e entra na escola.  
Seguem Touya e Yukito para a escola Seijo...  
Pôr falar em prof.a Mizuki, vcs estudaram juntos? - pergunta Yukito  
Sim. Mas ela logo foi para a Inglaterra.  
Não se importa em falar sobre isso?  
Isso o que?   
Seu relacionamento com Kaho... Vocês foram namorados, não é?  
Sim, pôr um tempo, pôr que?  
Pôr que eu, bem... Você sabe... eu nunca tive uma namorada...  
E queria saber como é? - Touya interrompe Yukito, que fica um pouco envergonhado.  
Isso! Touya, como é ficar apaixonado? - Yukito perde um pouco do receio em perguntar, afinal, Touya era seu melhor amigo.  
Bem... Como posso te explicar isso?... Eu que sempre precisei de conselhos seus... - Touya não sabe mesmo como dizer. Então imagina que Yukito esteja apaixonado - Você tem alguém, Yukito?  
Alguém? Como? - Yukito finge que não entendeu.  
Confesse, está gostando de alguém...   
Não, mas... - Yukito pára a bicicleta.- Olha Touya! - Então Yukito aponta o dedo para uma multidão de alunos e curiosos à observar a escola... Então pedalam até o portão e olham a imagem pintada na parede. Uma Lua crescente e algumas palavras.  
O que está escrito alí? - pergunta Touya.  
Está na língua chinesa... Eu não consigo saber o que é... - Yukito responde. Ele olha fundo no desenho da parede. A figura ganha um brilho azulado, que só os olhos de Yukito vêem... Estes ficam brilhantes também e logo depois se fecham. Yukito cai desmaiado e Touya segura-o.  
Yukito! - Touya chama.  
Todos à sua volta se assustam. Touya e outros garotos levam Yukito à enfermaria. Assim que chegam, Yukito acorda.   
Yukito, você está bem? - Touya pergunta, aliviado, mas ainda preocupado.  
Sim, Touya. Estou ótimo. O que aconteceu? Porque estamos na enfermaria?  
Porque vc desmaiou ao ver uma figura pintada na parede. - Touya responde, com ar de preocupação - Porque essas coisas ainda acontecem? Pensei que estivesse tudo resolvido!  
Como assim? - Yukito se espanta. Então Touya se lembra de que estão atrasados.  
Vamos Yukito, estamos atrasados. A aula vai começar agora! - Touya e Yukito pegam seus materiais e correm para a sala de aula. Que sorte, o professor ainda não chegou.  
Touya senta-se em sua carteira, carrancudo como sempre. Yukito diz "ol" à todos e também acomoda-se em sua carteira, ao lado de Touya. Este último olha para o amigo, pensando em seu misterioso desmaio. Algo realmente o preocupava.  
O professor chega e o silêncio predomina. Até que ele diz:  
Teremos conosco uma aluna nova, e ela se chama... - então uma moça entra de cabeça baixa - Maya Tsukimisou.  
A moça levanta a cabeça bem devagar, ela tem cabelos pretos e bem compridos, com franja falsa em sua testa. Os olhos são azul-céu. Ela é realmente muito bonita. Touya olhava-a friamente... e Yukito como se já a conhecesse de algum lugar. Maya também concentrava seus olhos em Yukito, mas não tinha uma expressão muito definida.  
Vamos ver onde irá se sentar... - o professor olha para os alunos procurando uma careira vazia. - Ali, na frente de Yukito.  
Touya e Yukito agora olham para a garota com um olhar assustado. Maya caminha devagar até a carteira vaga na frente de Yukito. Este arregala os olhos diante da linda moça, que senta-se devagar e joga seus lindo cabelos para trás num, gesto provocante.  
Touya agora a olha desconfiadíssimo, e quando vê que Yukito está de mãos no queixo, admirando-a, dá um cutucão no amigo:  
Ai! Touya! Porque fez isso? - Yukito diz baixinho.  
Porque o professor já começou a aula, e vc não está prestando a mínima atenção... - Touya diz, no mesmo tom, e aponta com a cabeça a garota na frente de Yukito.  
Mas é só uma aluna nova...  
Não tenha tanta certeza...  
Yukito, sem entender nada, começa a copiar a lição da lousa. Touya faz o mesmo, mas sem desgrudar o olhar de Maya, que parece ser bem legal, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele sentia que ela era muito misteriosa....  
  
Maya é a última a sair para o recreio. No corredor, encontra Yukito esperando Touya.  
Olá, Tsukimisou. Me chamo Yukito Tsukishiro.  
Olá Tsukishiro, muito prazer! - diz a moça, muito tímida, e com uma voz doce.  
Vamos fazer assim? Nos chamamos pelo primeiro nome, tá? - diz Yukito.  
Ah! Claro! Yukito. - Maya sorri.  
Pelo visto vc não tem ninguém que conhece pôr aqui, pra lhe fazer companhia....  
É, eu sou nova na cidade, vim da China.  
É verdade? Eu gosto muito da cultura do seu país, principalmente da gastronomia...  
E, pelo jeito, não é só da gastronomia do MEU país que vc gosta... - Maya olha atentamente o saco que está nas mãos de Yukito, e que cheira muito bem.  
Ah! - Yukito dá um sorriso e fica um pouco vermelho. - Quer lanchar conosco? Olha, fiz salgadinhos, eles estão quentinhos! - e mostra os salgados à ela.  
Ah! Claro! Eu adoro salgadinhos!  
Touya sai do banheiro e olha para Maya.  
Olá, vc deve ser o Touya. Ouvi Yukito dizer seu nome, lá na classe. - Maya diz, sorrindo.  
Ah... bem... sim, sou eu. - Touya fica um pouco vermelho (já viram o Touya vermelho alguma vez?). - Yukito fala demais... e come demais também...  
Maya ri e olha para Yukito, que fica muito mais vermelho do que estava.   
Bem... Touya, eu convidei Maya para lanchar com a gente. Tudo bem? - Yukito pergunta.  
Ah, claro. Vamos, eu preciso dar um recado à Sakura. - Touya vai, um pouco sério, mas simpático com Maya, apesar de acha-la misteriosa e diferente. Não sabia o que, mas havia algo diferente nela. E também não sabia pq ainda sentia coisas estranhas, seus poderes foram dados todos à Yukito/Yue. Não entendia, mas, mesmo assim, via que Yukito havia se tornado amigo dela, pôr isso queria ser amável. Afinal, não é tão rude quanto parece.  
  
Chegaram até a tela que separa as duas escolas, e então encontraram Sakura e Tomoyo lanchando. Touya e Yukito logo pulam a grade. E olham para Maya.  
Ah! Não tem problema... - Maya diz isso e rapidamente pula a grade sem dificuldade nenhuma, apesar de parecer tão frágil.  
Todos ficam surpresos... OO   
A...... Olá Sakura! Olá Tomoyo! Quero lhes apresentar Maya Tsukimisou, ela entrou na nossa classe hoje. - diz Yukito, ainda surpreso com o que acabara de ver.   
Mu-Muito prazer Maya. Sou irmã do Touya, e esta é minha amiga Tomoyo Daidouji. - diz Sakura, também surpresa.  
Touya, vc tem uma irmã muito bonita! - Maya diz, passando a mão no rosto de Sakura.   
Ela é uma montrenga... isso sim. - Touya provoca.  
EU NÃO SOU MONSTRENGAAAAA!!!!!!! - Sakura dá um pisão no pé do irmão.  
A família Kinomoto é adorável, não acha? Se dão tão bem! - diz Tomoyo, rindo dos dois irmãos tão "unidos".  
"Kinomoto? Sakura Kinomoto? Mas... Então "ele" estava certo..." - Pensa Maya.  
  
Pôr enquanto é só... eu sei, foi bem curta e um pouco sem graça, mas aguardem, essa saga promete muitas surpresas... AH! E não se preocupem, a ação começará na continuação dessa fanfic.  
Ah! Espero seus e-mails muito ansiosa!!! Podem desabafar mesmo, tá?  
O que significa aquela Lua Crescente? O que será que aconteceu com Yukito quando viu aquela figura na parede? E porque aquilo foi aparecer justo na escola Seijo? Porque Touya ainda pressente coisas? E porque Maya ficou tão surpresa ao saber o nome completo de Sakura? E quem é esse tal de "ele"? Essas e outras perguntas terão resposta no próximo episódio de Sakura Card Captors!!! Para dizermos juntos LIBERTE-SEEEE!!!!!  
  
Autora: ThaMyRis  
E-Mail: bluewordsig.com.br**


End file.
